wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Calla
she/her * lesbian * crazy plant lady * leaf/mud * this bae now belongs to the awesome verglas! uwu C A L L A click on the buttons to open them! coding by epheme APPEARANCE As you walk through a dimly lit forest, a flash of pale tan will catch your eyes; as your pupils adjust to the lighting you notice a bony, odd looking dragoness. She resembles a MudWing, but her snout is far too narrow and her body far too delicate. Then you spot her wings, large, and leaf shaped. Rivulets form through them, reflecting sunbeams in little emerald facets. Her eyes are a pale grass, and silver spectacles sit slanted on her snout. A dark blue scarf ties around her thin neck, and dark browns flash along her underbelly. Lovely earth toned flowers form a halo around her horns, and vines twine around her wrist and legs. Your talon snaps a twig, and her head raises like a deer, quickly, she fades into her surroundings. The sound of birds and fragrance of flowers drift carelessly where she once stood. You might have just met Calla, the sprite of the forest. "you know i've always fancied the sun; perhaps it is tropism..." ~ Calla PERSONALITY Anyone to meet this strange dragoness for the first time is undoubtedly going to be puzzled. Calla, at a glance, seems kind; soft spoken, and lovely, stroking her precious plant's petals and speaking words of encouragement to them. But as you near her a wild flash appears in her eyes, her neck arches rigidly, then she dashes off into her greenhouse. The sound of the bolts locking into place pierce the silence, "go away!" She then demands, her voice tense and shrill. You blink and slowly back away, not knowing who or what you just encountered. This dragoness known as Calla is quite... unusual. While she's most commonly seen as a plant-obsessed, antisocial weirdo, there is much to her. The hybrid comes off rude or a bit snippy and anxious but she nevertheless has manners. It is most likely why most are puzzled upon meeting her, she separates herself from the outside world. It is to say, she isn't the best at socializing with dragons she's unfamiliar with. Of most days, she talks to plants in a kind, loving way and if someone new were to disturb or harm the plants, she'll get worked up and snap. That is, if it has anything to do with harming nature. For the most part, she's a free spirited, imaginative botanist who's obsessed with plants. Calla was gifted with knowledge of plants, after years of reading from books. All of it seemed to rub off onto herself. There are flaws to her, not just slight rude behavior. She has an unfortunate occurrence of anxiety. Earned after the trauma that occured, after nearly losing her mother to disease. While not exactly the most social, she's rather good-hearted and strange. Calla has a certain love for those she cares deeply about. That is, of course, being books, plants and Ferox. That dragoness you just met, that was who you encountered. "touch my plants and you'll rue the day you were hatched. yes, I said rue, it's a word...oh use a dictionary." ~ Calla HISTORY Calla was hatched to a LeafWing explorer and a MudWing botanist in the east of the RainWing' s rainforest. Her first few years were happy ones, but as she neared the age of 4 she noticed her father left more often. It was known he enjoyed traveling, and neither Calla, nor her mother Ferox were surprised. But they were when his travels prolonged a week, then a few more, then a month. The last bit of information from him was a simple note scrawled on parchment, reading, I made it back to Pantala, sick, I cannot return. Probably will die soon. All my love ~ Chloraplast. '' She and her mother were devastated, and grieved Chlor for weeks, that was until Ferox caught sight of her husband in Possibility, walking claw by claw with a lovely looking RainWing dragoness... Ferox did not tell her daughter, but Calla found out quickly, seeing her father also, near the brinks of the jungle, flirting away with the same RainWing her mother saw. Disgusted, the two left the rainforest and moved near the Diamond Spray Delta. Ferox and Calla lived happily there, they both took up pottery for a living, and soon forgot Chloraplast. It wasn't until Calla was 6 when her mother began having terrible headaches, they persisted a few months until she passed out completely, and was carried away by MudWings to see a healer in Possibility. Calla was horrified, watching her mother being taken away, not knowing if she'd ever see her again, then being dragged off by her neighbor. Sienna, a stuck up MudWing, Calla and Ferox' s neighbor, watched Calla for about three weeks. But she treated her awfully, calling her names like "runt" and "disgrace" and saying she should be on her way, or find some poor desperate sib group to join. Calla eventually ran away, to Possibility. There a kind SandWing healer reunited her with her mother, and allowed her to stay there until she was healed. He told her Ferox was diagnosed with a rare disease affecting her immune system, but she'd be alright. Calla was overjoyed, but now she had gained anxiety, and her mental state was very poor from the traumatic experience. After Ferox was apparently cured, she and Calla decided to stay in Possibility, where Cal eventually took up gardening her mother's field. The two now live next door to eachother, Ferox in a cottage, Calla in a greenhouse. "I do not do 'friends' well, they don't do me actually. that's alright, flowers never judge!" ~ Calla ABILITIES * sharp hearing * terrifyingly accurate at throwing things (especially rather large pebbles) * has tropism = able to manipulate plants to bend towards water, light, or herself * amazing knowledge of anything in the categories of botany ** even then, she's really smart * veryveryvery rude even though she has wonderful manners "please don't speak to me, I am preoccupied studying, and in fact, yes. this book on botany is far more fascinating than you." ~ Calla RELATIONSHIPS '''mother': ferox is the only dragon calla absolutely trusts, and would dive into fire for. she loves her with all her heart, and still is very traumatized from almost losing her. they do everything together. father: chloroplast, or, erm, the "scourge upon dragonkind" as calla refers him as, was her first dragon to feel pure hate for. she despises the leafwing, and wants entirely nothing to do with him, he was the one to tear their family apart, and her mother had to glue it back together. calla knows for a fact she'd probably smash a flower pot over his head if he were to ever show his face around her, her mother, or her garden. plants: these are calla's "leafy children", she adores them roots to petals, and makes sure they are as healthy as a plant can possibly be. she often has long pensive jouskas with them in the garden, and loves that they are such good listeners. no one in their right minds would dare even rip off a leaf of this garden's flora, in fear that the gardener would rightfully rain her wrath down upon them.... well, I did say she wasn't entirely sane didn't I? "w-why am I talking to my garden? well why do you talk to the dragon next to you?" ~ Calla TRIVIA * name means beautiful flower in Latin * vegan * snippish and plant obsessed * antisocial * very book smart * only friends are her books and plants * calls her plants her "leafy children" * absolutely weird but has a good heart? * lonely * has three imaginary friends that are actually flowers * ecologist / wishes to fix all of Pyrrhia's ecological problems * can play the flute a little bit, she hasn't practiced in awhile "oh for the love of poppies and perennials!" ~ Calla GALLERY 5FA91B7F-6933-4781-86D0-5B6BD7E51C6A.png|Calla by the incredible Enigma!!! Plant_Life.png|EPIC leafy Calla bae by my sib Verglas!!! I live For Plants.png|some really old art by Verglas 15529516598271916295174.jpg|a bit of old art by ivy Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:Mentally Unwell Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing)